pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Annabeth and Percy
Lordranged7 (talk) 22:56, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Ban He has been banned for three days, for that insult. It's hard to say when something should get approved and what should not, for I don't want to be too restrictive for that feature. Energy ''X'' 12:13, April 13, 2016 (UTC) User It has been notified and the user has been taken care of. Maybe harsh, but it is still business. Energy ''X'' 21:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC) App Why, what's going on? Have you got something to report? Energy ''X'' 09:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) App How would you like to become a mod for the Discussions feature? Energy ''X'' 17:53, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Unlike others, I did see you on the Community Central a lot of times. I think you are trustworthy enough to earn the rights. Though it would be appreciated if you could edit here more often. Energy ''X'' 17:59, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Alolan Ninetales The Alolan Ninetales is also a Fairy-type Pokémon. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:09 August 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Annabeth!, Yeah, im still around, My phone recently stopped working and im in the process of getting it repaired (I feel like I can do it myself as i've fixed it before), I'll be back on soon. Im currently using my computer to send this message. Thanks for asking Zikari (talk) 22:04, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Zikari Thank you for Reverting Pokemon Sun & Moon's page last night the user who added that on there was Zazuatos i knew Pikachu did not indeed belong under Alola form's. If i find anything else messed up i'll report in to you or one of the others okay? so you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 03:22, August 15, 2016 (UTC) I just think it would have made more sense for Jessiebelle's Vileplume to be female since she's female as well. Ash's Pikachu is male like he is and James's Growlie is male like he is. So why didn't they make Jessiebelle's Vileplume female like she is? Hm, New Sun and moon pokemon Check this search under the news for Pokemon Sun and moon new Pokemon i'm check it out now to see what's new might be fake but eh never know right? Anyway Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:17, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I Got your message and sorry i can't give you a "direct link to it", But what i was refering to was "Pokemon Sun and Moon News, Rumors: Leaked Details Reveal Alola Pokedex & Starter Evolutions, by BREATHcast" As you can see that site has links to the Alola pokemon i have no idea if it's real or fake can you check it out? Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:36, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :It's hard to say, considering the name is basically censored. If there are more complaints, I'll inform him. Energy ''X'' 20:32, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :He has been blocked for a month for writing in caps. Again. Energy ''X'' 20:41, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's fine, go on, then. Energy ''X'' 08:52, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Reply Er, here? Don't exactly understand what you want. Energy ''X'' 19:02, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe you ask for this? That, as well as those round edges, were modified by .css. Energy ''X'' 21:34, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Spreading the word Hey Percy, User Pomi098 wanted me to spread the word about his Poll you can see it from Wikia Activity so you notice/know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 17:55, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Got the message Annabeth it is then "sorry can't link it" September 3rd i will give you the link 4 the poll so you know. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:06, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Hello Fellow Pokemon fan how are you? Darytyg123123 ([[User talk:Darytyg123123|'talk']]) 07:01, September 6, 2016 (UTC) PokémonPokémonPokémonPokémonPokémon YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT Pokémon Hi ANNABETH, If you know me, I am from the Best Friends Whenever Wiki, Disney Channel Wiki, Girl Meets World Wiki and more. I KNOW WHO U R & ITS TIME FOR REVENGE.. I have gone for 10 MONTHS trying to get revenge and trying to have a nice comeback. You ruined my chances of becoming B-crat at the BFW Wiki...verus me in a Pokemon Battle! I Challenge U!! HAHAHA! ANDI CRUZ CAME BACK